Dick Tracy
The star and hero of the long running 75+year old comic strip, Dick Tracy is the symbol of Law and Order and perhaps the world's most famous detective (outside of Sherlock Holmes). Civilian Dick Tracy was a typical 1930's bachelor with a beautiful girlfriend, adapting to life during the depression. One night after Tess's father's deli was closed, Tracy came over for dinner and was about to announce his plans to marry Tess when mobsters broke into the house and shot Emil Trueheart for the 1000 dollars he had in his safe upstairs. The mobsters knocked Tracy out and abducted Tess, leaving Tracy stunned and Mrs. Trueheart in a state of shock. Over the body of his future father-in-law, he swore to Tess that he would find her and bring Emil's murderers to justice. The men were enforcers for Big Boy Caprice, a powerful Crime Boss. Chief Brandon accepted Tracy's admission into the Plainclothes unit and infiltrated Big Boy's operation, rescued Tess and brought the mobster to justice. Tracy soon adopted a young street urchin later revealed to be named Jackie Steele, who chose to call himself Dick Tracy Jr. Junior and Tracy's partner Pat Patton helped Tracy solve countless crimes and encountered dozens of grotesque characters the most famous being Pruneface, Flattop, B.B. Eyes, Shaky, the Mole, the Brow, Mrs. Pruneface, the Blank, Influence, Mumbles, and many others. In 1949 Patton was promoted to Chief of Police at Tracy's recommendation (who himself was up for the promotion after Chief Brandon quit) and Tracy got a new parter in the freckle-faced, humorous Sam Catchem Tracy endured several hardships during his extensive career, including hundreds of near death situations, injuries, and even a temporary divorce from Tess in the 1990's. City officials suspected at one time that Tracy was on the take because of his fancy car and big house, which turned out the car was a test model that Tracy was trying out for Diet Smith with special police features, and the house from his thrifty saving during his bachelor years. Tracy's squad was always on the cutting edge of technology thanks to Tracy's friendship with billionaire industrialist Diet Smith, creator of the 2-way Wrist Radio, 2-way Wrist TV, and 2-way Wrist Computer. Tracy's very first nemesis Big Boy in 1978 launched a million dollar open contract on Tracy's life after he learned he only had six months to live. A few attempts were made on his life, but the collateral damage cost the lives of two of the would-be killers Louie Small and Little Littel, and life of Moon Maid Tracy because of Littel's under-the-dash car bomb (which put an end to the strip's moon period). After a final attempt was made on Tracy's life, Tracy and Sam went to Big Boy's mansion with a warrant for his arrest. Big Boy's anger and lust for revenge caused a fatal heart attack before the cops could get to him. During the period that Pat Patton was shot, Tracy quit the force at the behest of the interim Chief Climer who looked down upon Tracy as a "relic" and brutal image of Law enforcement's outdated beliefs. Tracy investigated Patton's shooting himself after he opened up his own Private Eye agency. Patton's shooter was revealed and Tracy was brought back to the force. For years, Tracy's battles have continued, and to this day wages the war on crime with a passion. The strip has spanned over 7 decades, and Tracy hasn't aged (as comic strip characters are apt to do). Tracy's adventures are countless and his enemies too many to list. The only thing that can be said for sure is that Dick Tracy has left behind him a long legacy of truth and justice, and that his exploits will always be acclaimed and looked up upon. : :Relatives: *Gordon Tracy (Brother) *Tess Trueheart (Wife) *Dick Tracy Jr. (Adoptive Son) *Bonnie Braids Tracy (Daughter) *Joseph Flintheart Tracy (Son) *Moon Maid Tracy (Daughter-in-law; Deceased) *Sparkle Plenty (Daughter-in-Law) *Honeymoon Tracy (granddaughter via Junior) *Sparkle Plenty Tracy Jr. (granddaughter via Junior) *B.O. Plenty (brother-in-law) *Gertrude "Gravel Gertie" Plenty (sister-in-law) Tracy in other Media Movies *Dick Tracy 15 part Serial (1940's)-Portrayed by Ralph Byrd *Dick Tracy (1945)-Portrayed by Morgan Conway *Dick Tracy Vs. Cueball (1946)- Morgan Conway *Dick Tracy's Dilemma (1947)- Morgan Conway *Dick Tracy Meets Gruesome (1947)-Morgan Conway *Dick Tracy (1990)-Warren Beatty Television *The Animated Adventures of Dick Tracy (1961)- Voiced by Everett Sloane *Archie's TV Funnies (1971)- Voiced by John Erwin *The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo (1965)- Voiced by Everett Sloane *Looney Tunes: The Great Piggy Bank Robbery (parody) *Dick Tracy Unaired Pilot (1967)-Ray McDonnell